nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Leiko Ikemura
plasticienne contemporaine japonaise née en 1952 à Tsu (préfecture de Mie, Japon) Biographie et œuvre De 1970 à 1972, elle étudie les arts à l'université d'Osaka. Leiko Ikemura a émigré en Europe en 1972, après avoir terminé ses études de langues à l'université d'Osaka. Elle a passé sept ans en Espagne où elle a étudié l'art puis est partie pour la Suisse. Depuis 1985, elle vit et travaille à Cologne et enseigne depuis 1991 à l'université des arts de Berlin. Le langage, ou mieux le dépassement des limites du langage joue un rôle fondamental dans le travail de Leiko Ikemura, que ce soit en peinture, sculpture, photographie ou dans les œuvres sur papier. Étroitement relié à la tradition asiatique, son processus artistique est une méditation permettant de faire émerger les images intérieures, de les laisser passer devant les yeux, de les faire disparaître, ou bien de les laisser prendre forme. Son monde imaginaire se meut dans l'espacement entre le connu et l'inconnu. Elle alterne dans sa pratique peinture, sculpture, installation et photographie, mais procède toujours, quel que soit le médium, par variations autour d’un même motif, souvent la figure humaine. Elle modifie ainsi la couleur, la glaçure, la taille et les accessoires d’une silhouette féminine sans tête, ou imagine plusieurs positionnements de la main sur un visage. Toujours très simples dans leurs formes et souvent monochromes, ses pièces évoquent des sentiments troubles : à la fois oniriques et poétiques, elles expriment aussi la solitude et la fragilité. Leiko Ikemura donne beaucoup d'importance au point de départ anthropomorphe de la compréhension de toute matière corporelle. Des formes humaines, animales, végétales, minérales mais aussi architectoniques convergent, se fondent et se transforment au cours du processus de création artistique. La tendance de la figure humaine s'impose dans les dernières années aussi bien dans la sculpture que dans la peinture et le dessin. Leiko Ikemura vit et travaille à Berlin et Cologne. De 1991 à 2015, elle enseigne la peinture à l'université des arts de Berlin. Depuis 2015, elle enseigne à la Joshibi University of Art and Design de Kanagawa. Expositions (sélection) * 1980 : Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (Suisse) * 1981 : Galerie Toni Gerber, Bern, (Suisse) * 1982 : Die Neue Künstlergruppe Klapperhof Cologne * 1983 : “aktuell 83 - Kunst aus Mailand, München, Wien und Zürich“ Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus, Munich * 1984 : Kunsthalle Nürnberg, Nüremberg, (Allemagne de l'Ouest) * 1985 : “Kunst mit Eigen-Sinn“ Museum des 20. Jahrhunderts, Vienne Autriche * 1988 : Hara Annual Hara Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo * 1989 : A Perspective of Contemporary Art: Color and/or Monochrome Musée d'art contemporain de Tokyo * 1990 : Blau - Farbe der Ferne Heidelberger Kunstverein, Heidelberg * 1990 : Satani Gallery, Tokyo * 1991 : Double Take Soho Art Hause, New York * 1993 : Adam and Eve The Museum of Modern Art, Saitama, (Japon) * 1994 : Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris * 1995 : Boxes II Gabriele Rivet, Cologne * 1995 : Identités et Affinités Musée Cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne * 1996 : Female Identity Prefectural Museum of Art, Okayama, (Japon) * 1999 : Im Reich der Zeichnung Villa dei Cedri, Bellinzona, (Suisse) * 2000 : Visage The National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto, The National Museum of Western Art, Tokyo * 2002 : Ozean - ein Projekt Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein, Vaduz, Liechtenstein * 2004 : beach girls Galerie Tony Wüthrich, Bâle, (Suisse) * 2005 : Life actually MOT Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo * 2005 : The World is A Stage. Stories Behind Pictures Mori Art Museum, Tokyo * 2006 : Berlin-Tokyo/Tokyo-Berlin Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlin * 2006 : u mi no ko, The Vangi Sculpture Garden Museum, Mishima * 2007 : Fiction for the Real The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo * 2008 : Leiko Ikemura; Tag, Nacht und Halbmond" ''Museum zu Allerheiligen, Schaffhausen, Suisse * 2011 : Leiko Ikemura: Transfiguration - イケムラレイコ　うつりゆくもの, Musée d'art moderne de Tokyo, MOMAT, Japan * 2016 : CERAMIX la maison rouge Paris Galerie *site de l'artiste Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1952